A capacitor is a passive electronic device commonly used in integrated circuits (ICs) such as radio frequency ICs, and monolithic microwave ICs. Common capacitors include a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) capacitor, P-N junction capacitor, MIM (i.e., metal-insulator-metal) capacitor, etc. MIM capacitor is more widely used, particularly for mixed-signal and radio frequency (RF) applications, because it exhibits low interference with transistor and provides better linearity and symmetry.
Referring to FIG. 1, currently, a semiconductor device containing an MIM capacitor includes: a dielectric layer 10, a first metal layer 11 on surface of the dielectric layer 10, an interlayer dielectric layer 20 on the first metal layer 11 and on the surface of dielectric layer 10, an MIM capacitor 27 inside the interlayer dielectric layer 20, and a second metal layer 31 on the surface of interlayer dielectric layer 20. The MIM capacitor 27 includes a bottom electrode layer 24, a top electrode layer 26 opposite to the bottom electrode layer 24, and a dielectric layer 25 between the bottom electrode layer 24 and the top electrode layer 26. The top electrode layer 26 connects to the second metal layer 31 through a conductive plug 22 and the bottom electrode layer 24 connects to the first metal layer 11 through a conductive plug 21. A conductive plug 23 is inside the interlayer dielectric layer 20 to connect the second metal layer 31 with the first metal layer 11.
However, it is still desirable to improve performance of conventional semiconductor devices containing MIM capacitors. There is a need to provide semiconductor devices containing MIM capacitors and methods for making the semiconductor devices with improved performance.